Clarity of Purpose
by LornaWinters
Summary: The real reason Stefan DeSeve left Romulus. Geordi LaForge and Centurion Bochra meet again. This story takes place after "The Enemy," and "Face of the Enemy." It's my very first attempt at fan fiction, or any fiction for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan DeSeve awoke with a start. And then he realized that he did not know where he was. The room was dark, but it was not impossible to see. As he sat up, his senses told him what he really did not want to know: he was in a cell—again. In the cell with him, was none other than Geordi LaForge. _That's right_, he remembered, LaForge had come in Captain Picard's place to make an appeal at DeSeve's hearing.

DeSeve had been found guilty of treason, of course. However, because of LaForge's appeal, which had Picard's support, the sentence had been reduced to five years of community service. They were on their way to the nearest starbase, where LaForge would rendezvous with the _Enterprise_, and DeSeve would be transferred to a penal settlement. But they were attacked by a Cardassian warship. DeSeve had heard talk of Maquis activity in the area. Perhaps the Cardassians were looking for spies…

"You ok?" LaForge asked.

"Yes," DeSeve answered. Maybe this situation was better than spending five years in the penal colony. After all, he had no clue what he was going to do after he did his time. The Romulan Empire had not given him the clarity of purpose he had thought it would. The Federation had already failed him long before. But he had one consolation: he had done what he knew to be right when he left Romulus. He put others before himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cardassian guards had made no appearance, leaving the prisoners to ponder their fate alone. The two men wasted no time and began to plan their escape. They were deep in discussion when the door opened. The guards appeared with a Romulan prisoner, who was thrown into the cell with them. LaForge instantly recognized him. "Bochra!" he exclaimed.

Quickly recovering from the rough treatment, the Romulan blinked. "Geordi LaForge," he began, equally surprised. A quick exchange of glances with DeSeve told LaForge that they knew each other, but neither was pleased with the reunion. Bochra returned his glance back to LaForge. The awkwardness was broken when LaForge asked the Romulan how he had ended up in his situation.

"I don't know," Bochra began. "I was on a deep space assignment, scanning a planet…and then I woke up to find myself on a shuttle, which came to this ship." He paused for a moment, trying to recall what had happened. "They have not yet interrogated me, so I don't know why I was abducted."

"We must be in Cardassian space by now. What would the Cardassians want with a Romulan officer?" he asked, "I thought you guys had a non-aggression treaty."

"We do," Bochra replied.

"Well, I guess we don't have time for speculation at the moment." He quickly told the Romulan about the escape plan. "So, do you think you can fly whatever kind of shuttle they're using?"

"Of course," he responded with the typical Romulan confidence.

"Houston, we have a plan!" LaForge exclaimed with a grin. The three quickly got to work. Once the preparations were made, there was nothing to do but wait until the guards returned. Bochra began to glare at DeSeve.

_Here it comes_, LaForge thought. He had been wondering if DeSeve and Bochra would speak to each other, and if so, he wondered what they would say. They definitely did not like each other.

"There is one thing I wish to know," the Romulan demanded.

DeSeve met the Romulan's eyes with equal intensity. "Yes?"

"Why did you leave Romulus? And do not say that you were afraid of the danger, I have known you long enough to see that you are not a coward."

"Maybe I just got tired of that life," DeSeve countered.

"Even if that were true," Bochra scoffed, "I have never seen you do anything halfway. You were under no suspicion. You could have accomplished so much more, yet you left unfinished work for your 'cause.' That is not your way."

Seeing that Bochra would not be satisfied until he got the whole truth, DeSeve sighed. "Alright, Bochra, you're right." He shook his head.

"Well?" the Romulan demanded.

"I left Romulus because of a woman," he said finally.

_Now we're getting somewhere_, LaForge thought. He kept silent, however, and tried to pretend he was studying the force field.

Bochra narrowed his eyes. "A _woman_? _You_?" He laughed. "Who is she?"

"I will not tell you," DeSeve snorted defiantly.

Not deterred in the slightest, Bochra continued the inquisition. "And did she return your feelings?" DeSeve did not answer. "Of course not," he said haughtily. "Can you honestly think that a Romulan woman would ever stoop…?" His triumphant expression changed to astonishment as the identity of the woman suddenly dawned on him, "Lady Ǽselin." It was not a question. DeSeve again did not answer, but his silence confirmed that Bochra's guess was correct.

"How completely predictable. You are a fool, DeSeve."

"I did not choose to fall in love with her," he shot back. "It just…happened. And it wasn't as though I had the option to avoid her."

LaForge could no longer resist joining the conversation. "I'm guessing she was a woman you couldn't have?"

"I was her bodyguard," DeSeve answered.

"So you broke the most important rule of being a bodyguard by getting emotionally attached to the person you were supposed to protect," LaForge finished.

Bochra chuckled sarcastically. "That is not the _only_ rule he broke. Aside from being far above his birth station, she is also the consort of an important Romulan official."

"Just like Lancelot and Guinevere, eh?"

"Except this time, 'Lancelot' respected Guinevere _and_ Arthur," he gave Bochra a dirty look, "so he did the honorable thing and never revealed his feelings." DeSeve sighed, reliving the painful memories. "I was already a member of Ambassador Spock's movement when I met her. Merely being in her presence was…enthralling." He closed his eyes. "My feelings for her grew stronger every day. I knew that soon, I would not be able to conceal them. If it were discovered, she could be in grave danger. So when Spock said that he needed a message delivered to the _Enterprise_, I volunteered. Leaving her was the hardest thing I have ever done."

The conversation came to a halt when the door opened. It was time to put their plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

LaForge was hard at work, attempting to decode the Cardassian computer. "It's gonna take a few minutes."

"We may not have a few minutes," Bochra warned, checking his "borrowed" weapon to be certain it was charged.

The keys beeped rapidly as the engineer's fingers flew across them. "It doesn't look like we've been detected yet," LaForge said finally. "The shuttle bay is three levels above us. We should be able to access it through a maintenance crawlspace at the other end of the corridor outside this room."

"Good work, LaForge!" DeSeve grinned. "Remind me to buy you a drink when we get out of here," he said, as he started to go.

But LaForge stood still. "I hate to bust your bubble, Stefan..." He turned to face DeSeve. "That woman you were speaking of earlier, Lady Ǽselin. She's here."

"Here?" DeSeve echoed.

"Yeah," LaForge answered. "Um, but they're going to execute her in approximately one hour."

The blood visibly drained from Stefan DeSeve's face. "No," he gasped in horror. "I will not permit that!"

"There isn't anything _you_ can do," Bochra countered, though the information was clearly not to his liking, either.

"Yes, there is," DeSeve insisted. "I'm going after her."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" LaForge said, rolling his eyes.

DeSeve ignored the protest. "Geordi, please, just tell me where she is."

"Back where we came from, in the fifth cell on the left from where we were." LaForge responded with agitation in his voice.

Bochra was astonished. "You can't possibly think that you're going to rescue her alone..." But as soon as he spoke his words, he knew what his former associate would ask.

"I could use your help, Bochra. You have a duty to her."

The Romulan crossed his arms. "What does a traitor know of duty?" he asked indignantly.

"She _is_ a citizen of Romulus, and the wife of an important Romulan statesman, _Subcommander_," the human pointed out. To DeSeve's surprise, Bochra did not continue his protest. "Alright," he said finally.

Having obtained the answer he wanted from Bochra, DeSeve then turned to LaForge. "What about you? Surely you would not let an innocent civilian be murdered by the Cardassians without even trying to help her?"

"I'm willing to help a civilian in distress," said LaForge. "And it would be harder to get out of here without the two of you, so I guess we should give it a try. Ok, 'Sir Lancelot,' any ideas?"


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the fifth cell opened quietly. DeSeve charged in without a word. A hooded figure appeared from inside, knocking DeSeve flat on his back with a piece of metal. It was then that his attacker recognized him. "DeSeve!" exclaimed a feminine voice. "I'm terribly sorry! I did not recognize you."

"Say nothing of it, Milady," replied DeSeve from the floor with a smitten smile. "We're here to rescue you," he continued heroically.

The lady removed her hood, revealing not a Romulan, but a human face. Even with the limitations of his VISOR LaForge could tell she was a beautiful woman. She had a fair complexion, which made her piercing, dark eyes the more striking. Her dark brown hair, confined at the nape of her neck, was still partly concealed by her hood. She was most definitely _not_ a Romulan.

"Why, Subcommander Bochra, you're here, too," she observed coolly.

"At your service, Lady," he bowed respectfully in Romulan fashion, with visible admiration in his thin smile.

"Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge, Ma'am," LaForge said, shaking her hand.

"Ǽselin," she introduced herself. LaForge wanted to ask her why she had taken a Romulan name, but time was pressing.


	5. Chapter 5

Subcommander Bochra muttered a Romulan curse under his breath. Their escape had been close, too close, and he was having some trouble trying to familiarize himself with the Cardassian shuttle controls. He remembered his earlier boast about being able to fly the alien shuttle, and softly cursed again. He felt like a fool.

LaForge erupted in an explosion of triumphant laughter. "You did great, Bochra! The _second_ Federation-Romulan coalition-another brilliant success!" The Romulan smiled.

But the attention of the other two in the party was otherwise engaged. "What happened to you, Ǽselin?" DeSeve asked gently. "And where is Tǽvek? I can't believe he would just allow you to be captured."

Ǽselin did not look up. "Tǽvek is dead." She paused, regaining her control. "He was assassinated by a political enemy."

"Sela?" DeSeve asked, though Bochra already knew the answer.

Ǽselin nodded. "She planted false evidence to implicate me in my consort's death. His family claimed the Right of Vengeance. I barely escaped Romulus with my life. I managed to leave Romulan space, but Sela had friends waiting for me."

DeSeve took her hands into his own. "You're safe now, Milady. I will not let anyone harm you again. I swear it."

"Thank you, Mr. DeSeve."

"Please," he said, "call me Stefan."

Bochra exchanged glances with LaForge. "I suppose this means that I must once again place myself at the mercy of the Federation," he mused.

"Not necessarily, Subcommander," said Ǽselin.

The solution to the dilemma had been quite simple. They went to Ǽselin's home world. Nua Breizh, she called it. It was an old earth colony that had been established before the founding of the Federation. Ǽselin explained that, although they had maintained some communications and trade relations with earth, her world had chosen not to join the Federation.

For the moment, the ties with the Romulan Empire were still amicable, but how long that would last was unknown. Bochra could easily obtain passage back to Romulan space with one of the Romulan merchants who often traded on Nua Breizh. LaForge could do likewise with a Federation merchant. DeSeve decided it would be best to face the consequences for his actions. He would go with LaForge, serve his five years at the penal colony, and then decide where to go from there.

"You will always be welcome to come to Nua Breizh, Stefan," Ǽselin smiled warmly. "But how can I ever repay you? You have gone well beyond the expectations of a bodyguard's oath."

He paused, and then answered, "Tell me your name." She whispered into his ear. DeSeve smiled. "It suits you, Milady."


End file.
